Magazine
'''Magazines '''are ammo storage and feeding devices. Most of the firearms in ''Counter-Strike Online ''are fed with magazines. Type of magazines appear in CSO *Box magazines: Most firearms in CSO use box magazines. Box magazines can usually hold 5 to 60 bullets. *Drum magazines: Drum mags are only can be seen used by automatic combat shotguns, sub-machine guns and light machine guns in CSO, they have larger capacity than box magazines. Drum mags can usually hold 20 to 100 bullets. *Ammo Boxes/Ammo belts: Ammo boxes and ammo belts are only seen used by machine guns. They have the highest capacity than any other feeding devices exist in the game. These kinds of feeding devices usually can fed 100 rounds - 250 rounds. Although these kind of feeding devices have the highest capacity, using them will increase the weapon's reload time due to the larger volume and more complex loading. *Tube magazines: Tube magazines are usually used by shotguns. They are not be able to removed due to they're fixed and they are internal devices, that cause tube mag fed firearms usually require more time to reload because shooters have to insert bullets into the magazines until the weapon is full loaded. But this can make shooters to fire at any moment even though he/she hasn't finished the reloading. In game, tube mags can usually hold 7 rounds to 15 rounds. *Cylinders: Cylinders are only seen in revolvers. Like the tube magazines, they are fixed and can't be removed. So, to reload revolvers, shooters have to insert all the bullets to fill the cylinder or use speed loaders. Modern revolvers usually hold 6 rounds in their cylinders, although the revolvers appear in CSO can hold 7. *Chambers: In CSO, some weapons have no magazines, they can only hold 1 round in their chambers. Only single-shot weapons use this kind of mechanism. List of firearms fed with box magazines Pistols= *Glock 18 *H&K USP *SIG P228 *Desert Eagle (Dual) *FN Five-SeveN *Beretta 92G Elite II *Infinity (Dual) *Automag *Luger *BALROG-I |-| Sub-machine guns= *Steyr TMP *MAC-10 *MP5 *UMP45 *FN P90 *K1A *MP7A1 (60R) *TDI Vector *SKULL-3 *BALROG-III *Tempest *Needler |-| Assault Rifles= *FAMAS F1 *L85A2 *Galil *FNC *AK-47 *AKM *AK-74U *M4A1 *HK416 *M16A1 (Veteran) *Steyr AUG A1 *SG552 *FN SCAR L *FN SCAR H *XM8 *XM8 Sharpshooter *FN F2000 *M14 EBR *TAR-21 *ARX-160 *OTs-14 Groza *M16A4 *AN-94 *StG 44 *QBZ-95B *Lightning AR-1 *Lightning Dao-1 *Lightning Bazzi-1 *SKULL-4 *BALROG-V *JANUS-5 *OICW *M4A1 Scope *AK-47/60R |-| Sniper Rifles= *Steyr Scout *AWP, R93, AW50F, AWP-Z *SIG SG550 Sniper *HK G3SG-1 *VSK-94 *SL8 *AS50 *PSG-1 *SVD *TRG-42 *M95 *WA2000 *M24 *XM2010 *M82 *M200 *AS50 *SKULL-5 *Thunderbolt |-| Machine guns= *Avalanche |-| Equipment= *FG-Launcher |-| Lists of firearms fed with drum magazines *USAS-12 *SKULL-11 *QBB-95 *QBB-95EX *Thompson *MG36 List of firearms fed with ammo boxes/ammo belts *M249 (Veteran) *SKULL-6 *SKULL-7 *SKULL-8 *BALROG-VII *JANUS-7 *MG3 *M134 (ammo belt only) *HK 23E *M60E4 *MK48 *PKM *M2HB *K3 *M2 Browning List of firearms fed with tube magazines *Benelli M3 *Benelli M4 *M1887 *KSG-12 *UTS-15 *SPAS-12 (Deluxe, Cobra) *BALROG-XI *Lightning SG-1 List of firearms with cylinder magazine *Colt Anaconda *SKULL-1 *King Cobra *Gatling *M32 MGL *Savery List of chamber-loaded/muzzle-load firearms *Double-Barreled Shotgun *Triple-Barreled Shotgun *Quad-Barreled Shotgun *M79 Saw Off *Shooting Star *Flintlock Pistol *Bazooka *AT4 *AT4-CS *Cannon *M203 *JANUS-1 List of firearms/weapons with allocatable/unknown feeding devices *Lightning Blaster (Seems to be loaded with capsules) *Lightning SMG-1 *Lightning Big-Eye *Crossbow *Wild Wing (loaded with gunpowder in baskets) *Salamander (loaded with nitrogen gas) *Antidoter (loaded with nitrogen gas) *Leviathan (loaded with nitrogen gas) Trivia *Note that, even each kind of weapons uses only some kinds of magazines correctly, there are still some exceptions. For example: the Savery uses cylinder instead of box magazine, makes it different than other sniper rifles. *When a player reloads a weapon, the magazine in third-person view is still attached on his/her weapon and can not be seen on the player's hand, only the reload animation is seen. See also *STANAG magazine Category:Equipment Category:Gameplay Category:Firearms attachments